Nuestra Musica
by Paddly
Summary: Quiero, quiero hacerte el amor hasta en las cartas, quiero que sepas todo lo que siento en cada momento que eres mio. LEMON dedicadoa Hally362 y a Shin Black


Esto es Yaoi (Chico x Chico)

Es un LEMON (el primero que escribo)

Este fic este hecho con la intención de hacerle el amor a al lector… Las intenciones que tiene Tohma con la carta.

Espero que les guste, dedicatorias al final.

•♥•

**• Nuestra Música • **

•♥•

Mi amor: 

No sabes cuanto te extraño, nos sabes como deseo hacer de tus labios la fuente de la cual beberé, morir en tu cuello, preso de la influencia de tu piel, cegarme con tus ojos y perderme en todo tu delicado cuerpo.

Si, hoy es otro de esos días en los que quiero sincerarme, olvidar que existe el mundo y creer que estamos solos…

Solos como en tu cuarto, solos como cuando sobre tu cama nos hacemos uno…

Me fascina hacerte sonrojar, te vez aun mas adorable.

Lento, jugando contigo, solos unos simples besos ya agitan tu respiración. De inocente que nunca abres tu boca inmediatamente, pero tarde o temprano mi lengua la recorreré por completo, entrecruzándose con la tuya.

Alimentándome de tus suspiros.

El solo recordar tu aroma me excita, recordar tus movimientos inexpertos, que no importa cuando lo hagamos, no aprendes…….. Porque te rindes fácilmente al placer….

Te dejas caer sobre la cama y te dejas hacer.

Siempre tiemblas al ver mi mirada, que estará llena de un deseo que no puedo contener, siempre rebosante de amor y pasión….

El rubor de tus mejillas me hace reaccionar, y concentrarme nuevamente en tu cuerpo. En otro momento, me concentrare en tu alma.

Nunca quiero esperar, siempre quiero ver tu cuerpo ya!... pero me contengo, en mis manos esta el poder de llevarte lentamente al orgasmo…. Y quiero que supliques…

Bésame Suguru, bésame con el sabor de la inocencia profanada. Bésame como solo un ángel lo haría y junta más nuestros cuerpos, que ni Lucifer pueda separarnos.

Si, de seguro ya lo estas pensando, me propaso para una simple carta, pero mi alma amaneció poeta esta mañana y tus mejillas sonrojadas son la vela que me alumbra esas noches.

Siempre reclamas más, te vuelves demandante mientras acomodas tu cuerpo sobre la cama y me excitas más con cada roce.

Tus labios son el cielo, pero……. Quiero el infierno de tu cuerpo. Bajo primero a tu cuello, siempre obteniendo la misma reacción, que no me cansare de ver, tu gemido contenido de candela y tu cadera que se pega a la mía mientras arqueas tu espalda.

Mordisqueo, succiono, lamo toda tu blanca piel y tu sangre, mi sangre, es tan adictiva y prohibida. En esas noches pecadoras, en que agradezco la oscuridad…. Y la luz de tu mirada.

Tu remera no esta nunca de sobra, hasta esa tela en ti es un instrumento erótico, si se donde tirar de ella y como intercalar su contacto con el de mis manos obtengo mas gemidos de tu garganta, mas música…

Lo suave intercalado con lo violento y mis manos sobre tu entonces desprotegido torso, recordar todas tus reacciones me excita en sobremanera, mientras mi cuerpo pide un repaso de las lecciones aprendidas.

Me fascina plantar besos en el camino de tu cuello a tus pezones, besos que son semilla de tus suspiros.

Esa piel aun mas rosada, erizarla con mi lengua, succionarla hasta endurecerla y pasar a la otra tetilla. Ya para ese entonces tus manos estarán en mi pelo, jalando suavemente mientras te contorsionas, ya que mis manos acarician tu cuerpo sobre el pantalón, como puliendo tu zona mas sensible, cada vez mas despierta.

Muévete Suguru, mueve un poco mas tu cadera contra mi mano olvidando las inhibiciones una vez mas. Desciende tus manos por mi espalda haciéndome olvidar hasta de respirar.

De a poco aceleramos las cosas, perdiendo la lentitud conforme avanza el deseo.

Mi camisa acompaña a tu remera en el suelo ¿te gusta como juego? .. Soplando sobre las zonas besadas, haciendo que el rastro de saliva se sienta frió y embriagador.

Te haría mió innumerables veces y aun así, eres el que reclama.

Tu torso, tu vientre, tu ombligo… nada sacia mi hambre de ti, solo la intensifican…

Porque quiero hacerte el amor hasta en las cartas.

Lo odio, odio tu pantalón, siempre nos molesta ¿Por qué no puedes usar algo mas pequeño?

Deslizar tu ropa lentamente por tus piernas, es como desenvolver lentamente un chocolate para disfrutarlo más.

Tu miembro, tu cuerpo.

Mi obsesión, mi droga.

Tus movimientos, tus tenciones.

Mis lamidas, mis succiones.

Tu instinto, tu desesperación.

Mi autocontrol, mi satisfacción.

Tus suplicas, tus sensaciones.

Mi música, mis canciones.

Tu tiempo.

Mi boca…

Tu elixir,

Mi lengua…

Tu orgasmo…

….Nuestras miradas….

Mi…turno….

Ya en este punto estoy embriagado de tu recuerdo. Solo de escribirlo, solo de tenerte en mi mente.

Me imagino tu cara, tan sonrojada como en aquellos momentos. Quizás quieras cerrar la carta… pero no puedes apartarme de ti, ni aun siendo solo esta seductora imagen en papel.

Excítame Suguru, excítame aun mas solo con tu recuerdo. Oblígame a derramar mi pasión en el papel…. Como tú lo hacías en mi boca. Sedúceme, con tu inocencia… con la inocencia que te voy robando.

Sedúceme como hacías cuando mis manos deshacían el camino fundiendo nuestros labios y compartiendo tu sabor. Sabor que es como el mío, algo nuestro… algo en nuestra sangre.

Déjame fingir calma en la tormenta, déjame, que aunque duela esperar, es una dulce tortura.

Repasar con las manos el contorno de tu silueta.

Bebiendo las saladas gotas de tu sudor sobre el cáliz de tu cuello.

Quiero hacerte dudar de tu mágico poder para excitarme, me gusta que mi ¨calma¨ te confunda, juego contigo…

Pero de sólo recordarte, me sube la temperatura. Especialmente cuando empiezo a recordar tus caricias que casi queman sobre mi piel.

Tus delicadas manos, de un color envidiable por la porcelana, sobre mis hombros desnudos, tu boca ligeramente abierta invitándome con gemidos a poseerte.

Dios Suguru, Dios me hechizas solo con existir…

Llévame más lejos con el sabor de tu recuerdo.

Con tu lenta timidez que mata. Con tu afilada mano de hielo entrando lenta como la humedad en mi pantalón.

Se mi mundo de sensaciones: Fuego en tus labios y hielo que me estremece en tus manos.

Aire y vida en tu aliento, agua bendita en tus fluidos.

¡Asfixiémonos, solo respiremos el uno del otro. Hasta que la próxima re encarnación este cerca.

Gime mas fuerte mientras te ayudo a quitar mis pantalones con movimientos prohibidos que nos rozan.

Pasa de instrumento a compositor agitando mi respiración como ahora.

Haciéndome ver nubloso en tus contornos. Mientras tus dedos siguen el ritmo que improviso sobre tu nueva energía.

Pierde más fácil la compostura, exhalando e inspirando en mi oído.

Mi enseñaza, Tu aprendizaje,

Mi diestra, tu zurda…

Nuestros cuerpos.

Mi embriaguez, tu éxtasis:

Nuestras mínimas uniones

Nuestros pedazos de cielo

La música de tu violento respirar,

Mi lengua, tu oído….

Tu sorpresa, tu desconcentración…

….Tu mano…..

Mi tensión..

Ah…… mi música.

Excítate Suguru, excítate con solo leer mis palabras. Sonrójate por causar estos efectos en mí.

En este momento mi mano, ¨describe¨ los movimientos destinados a ti…

Mientras jugamos en dos mundos.

Siempre espero un par de minutos, pueden ser segundos, horas… a mi me parecen milenios antes de que nos reclamemos mas.

Pero es el comienzo del clímax en la sonata.

Tu respiración aun mas acelerada, te preguntaras ¿Qué es lo que espero en esas situaciones?... Espero… espero tus suplicas.

Ruega Suguru, ruega y hazle el amor a mi oído pidiendo más de mi cuerpo. Reclama mis labios, aferrate a mi cintura con tus piernas..Reclama todo.. Reclama todo lo que es tuyo.

Acabemos con el aire en la habitación, reclama con tu cuerpo el pecado.

No, no importa cuanto busque en mi memoria, no hay imagen más seductora en el mundo que esa.

Tu aliento en mis labios que por siempre sabrán a ti, tus frías manos quemando en mi espada. Tus piernas aferrándose a mi cintura. Mi mayor obsesión presionando firme contra mi vientre y la entrada de mis desvelos al alcance de mi hábil mano…

Ténsate Suguru, ténsate como siempre que violamos las barreras de la piel. Ténsate por solo recordar esta experiencia y verla recriminadora en el papel.

Hazme el amor Suguru, hazme el amor en tu recuerdo, en el papel, en tus colores.

Acompaña mi mano con tu cuerpo, mi mano en el papel, mi mano en tu interior.

Excítate Suguru, excítate la mitad de lo que yo lo estoy con solo tu recuerdo.

Tu piel como la mía, profanada y que profana.

Siempre consigo que olvides pronto el significado de la palabra dolor, sueles relajarte ligeramente. Y cerrar los ojos mientras yo no dejo de observarte.

Mírate Suguru, mira tu rostro en el reflejo de mis ojos verdes. Siente envidia, porque en esos momentos… tu cuerpo es más mío que tuyo.

Ahh…Suguru, como recuerdo el placer que me posee con solo comenzar a invadirte.

Como me tientas a provocarte mas reacciones. Si para entonces tus gemidos llenan toda la habitación y los recovecos de mi alma.

Bailemos, la sangre de mi sangre. Bailemos con el ritmo de un vaivén erotico y perfecto.

Te quiero así en este mismo momento!. Quiero verte leer mi carta, quiero que repacemos las cosas que no recuerdes por lo nublado de tus sentidos.

El cielo, el infierno.

Más suave, más fuerte.

Tu cuerpo, el aire!

Tus manos, tus uñas.

Mi espalda, mis hombros.

Tu exterior, tu suspiro.

Tu interior, tu gemido.

Mi aire…

Tu aire…

..Nuestra competencia…

…Frío y calidez…

Suspiro, gemido.

…Palabra cortada…

…Plenitud, vació…

Tus labios, tu boca.

Mi lengua, mi aliento.

Tus movimientos, tus gemidos.

Mis arrebatos, mis latidos.

Tu interior, tus gritos.

Mi amor, mis ritos.

Tu dureza, mi mano.

Tu in certeza, mis te amo…

Llévate Suguru, llévate al limite con solo leer lo que hicimos. Despréndete una vez más de las cortesías y regálame más de esa música que produce tu garganta.

Tu eyaculacion, mi penetración.

…Tu grito de satisfacción…

…Mi súplica de redención…

Mi tiempo…

Tu cuerpo.

Mis últimos movimientos,

Nuestros últimos alientos.

…Nuestras respiraciones…

…Nuestras confesiones…

¿Cómo puedes Suguru¿Cómo puedes satisfacerme solo con tu recuerdo?... y aun así… nunca sentirme saciado de ti…

Tu rostro, tu cuerpo, tu fruto… tu intento por volver al mundo real.

El aire que entra y sale de tus pulmones..

Y yo que salgo de tu interior… o, mejor no, la próxima vez, quedémonos así.

Solo recuéstate sobre mi pecho, sin abrir los ojos, deleitándote, como se que lo haces, con mi respiración agitada, con el pulso de nuestra melodía.

Muérete Suguru, muere porque seria la única forma de que te libres de mí.

Y aun en el infierno, donde debemos estar por nuestras acciones. Me encargare de subirte más la temperatura, incendiemos el averno con las gotas de nuestra pasión derramada.

Relájate tranquilo, mientras crees que duermo a tu lado… cuando en realidad, en papel, vuelvo a re escribir nuestra música…

•♥•

Saludos a las personas a las cuales dedico este fic.

Saludos y abrazos que no les puedo dar…

Un saludo a mi hermano por su cumpleaños que esta por venir, intentare escribir algo mas a tu gusto para esa fecha. Igual te tengo muy presente desde antes. n.n

Gracias por todo, hasta por existir en este loco mundo.

La otra persona a la cual le quiero dedicar esto, y por la cual me anime a terminarlo y publicarlo es para mi Chibi, mi querida e incondicional amiga, gracias por todo!

SI no fuera por ti no me habría atrevido a publicarlo. Gracias por todo tu apoyo y ayuda!

Dos personas que conocí por suerte, por arte magia… por nuestra Gravitation?….

Atte.

Maga/Paddly/KaoruDono/ La verdadera Hija de MrK/ otra Fallen Marauders….


End file.
